


Sittin' when the evenin' come

by ciaan



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on nomelon's prompt in oxoniensis's Fall Fandom Free-For-All of "hot night, cold beer, Mariachi band, porch." Originally written September 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sittin' when the evenin' come

**Author's Note:**

> I occasionally fantasize these weird AUs based on the djinn wishverse where Dean's a normal guy, and instead of a brother he has his BFF-since-middle-school Jared. By BFF of course I mean that they do manly things together and sometimes have sex.

The June night is warm out here on the dark porch. One light inside spills a square glow out through the windows, just enough for Dean to sorta see Jared's face. The soft breeze floats some bouncy Spanish song over from the house across the street. Dean's renting this place with another guy from the garage, but he wishes it was Jared instead. The house is only cheap because it's not a very good neighborhood, and the guy is a slob.

Shifting his shoulders back against the worn couch Dean takes another long sip of beer, letting his thoughts settle into something mild, breaking the calm silence they've been in this first night alone together now. "We could start up the band again."

Jared mumbles noncommittally. He's still staring off into the distance as Dean flicks his glance over. Damn distance. Jared loves dogs the way Dean loves cars and wants to work with them to fight crime, which Dean thinks is awesome. Except that it's led to Jared being hundreds of miles away at college this past year while Dean stays put in Lawrence.

"Do something different this time, like... mariachi."

That gets a chuckle. "You don't even know any Spanish."

"Si, si, amigo, sure I do. Ole, ole, arriba, arriba. We could be musical pioneers, add some bagpipes or something." Jared snorts and elbows him in the ribs and Dean grins. "Go on tour across the country, become famous, make millions of dollars, pick up chicks in every town." Dean watches Jared tilt his head back, smile still lingering around his lips.

"Sounds like fun."

After a pause Dean continues, voice rising only slightly over the distant song. "You might have to quit school, though."

Jared gives him a slow sideways look and Dean pretends to ignore it, taking a long pull of his beer. Then suddenly Jared swings over and kneels above Dean's lap. He's big and heavy, tall and hard-lined, towering over Dean this way. Not like some light, soft woman who could curl up against his chest.

"You think bagpipes are hot?" Jared asks. "All that blowing and squeezing." He wraps his fingers around Dean's beer, pulls it lightly from Dean's grasp, now has a bottle in each hand. Dean lets his own hands drift down and settle on Jared's legs.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Jared lifts Dean's beer bottle, runs his tongue around the rim of it, sticks his tongue inside for a moment and looks directly into Dean's eyes. Dean tightens his fingers. Jared takes the bottle into his mouth, sliding his lips down the long neck of it. He pulls off and takes a sip, then kisses Dean. When he opens his mouth it's wet and full of warming beer, flowing in through Dean's teeth.

It's not like they're gay. They don't do this often. In fact, it's been since before Jared went away, and Dean eagerly swallows everything he's given.

Four or five more sips empty both bottles and Jared drops them to the porch with a pair of dull thumps. "Let's go inside," Dean says.

"Nope." Jared's lips pop around the word.

Thinking that's it, Dean sighs and lets his hands slip away from Jared. Jared takes hold of his jaw and kisses him again.

Dean leans into it, welcoming Jared's tongue as deep as he can. But when he pulls away he has to whisper. "Dude, someone could see us."

"If we lie down we'll be in the dark." Jared's voice is rough and low.

Dean is suddenly and desperately even harder. They awkwardly rearrange themselves, elbows and knees knocking together. Dean ends up on his right side, pressed against the back of the couch, Jared pushing at him. They don't even open their pants, just wedge their thighs between each other's legs and shove, all tangled up, pumping their hips. It's rough and almost painful and Dean comes fast, pants soaked, nerves reeling. He sticks his hands up Jared's t-shirt, clutching at his back, nails digging into sweaty skin and smooth muscle.

When he can breathe right into Jared's mouth, when he can feel Jared hot and hard against him, needing him back just as much, that's when Dean's happy.

Jared comes with a ragged little sound that dances through Dean's blood and sinks into Dean's bones. He yanks Dean closer and rolls them so Dean is underneath, then braces himself up on one arm, his face lifting into the beam of light. One side is bright, the other dark, and his half a smile curls, his single eye crinkles. He ghosts the backs of his fingers along Dean's cheek.

"Now you want to go inside and get naked?" Jared asks softly, and Dean nods.


End file.
